


Mischief managed

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Pippin is caught while causing trouble to get reader’s attenion and reader comforts him, ultimately asking him on a date.





	

You adjusted a basket you had been carrying on your forearm. You were on a market, purchasing products you needed for today meals as well as few just for a snack. You already had apples, potatoes, tomatoes, lemons and couple kinds of meats there, all that was missing now was herbs and spices.

Slowly, step by step you were making your way through the small gathering. The market was usually a busy place but now when it was near the noon, so most of scrupulous and organized hobbits were done with their shopping.

Unlike you, of course, who loved to snuggle under your blankets after you had woken up, and read a chapter or two of your book. You were living alone, your parents had passed away few years ago and you managed to keep your hole only for yourself. Your relatives weren’t pleased but since none of them showed you any interest, you chose to ignore them and do what would make you happy. You knew your parents would want that.  

And so, you could start your day at whatever time you fancied. You didn’t have to worry about cooking for someone else than yourself and if they would enjoy the meal. You liked being independent, however sometimes you felt utterly lonely.

There were evening when you prayed for someone to visit you. When you missed your parents so much it squeezed few tears from your eyes. When being alone caused you to feel heart-broken not strong and proud.

Yet, despite such moments, you always went out wearing a smile and treated everyone with kindness.

Not so far on your right, you had spotted a stand with a variety of dried and fresh herbs and you head there, greeting your neighbors on your way. When you approached it, a beautiful and rich scent hit you, filling your nostrils with a pleasant mixture of the huge range of herbs and you inhaled deeply, enjoying it for a moment.

However, before you could even open your mouth to tell what you needed, a commotion on your left drew your attention.

Three stands to the left, where cherries were placed, a seller was about to quite literally explode. His face was resembling the colour of the fruit he was selling, his wide open eyes fixated entirely on a smaller hobbit who was fidgeting under seller’s angry gaze.

Your heart raced in a second your eyes landed on the figure – it was Pippin Took , a young rascal, who along with Merry Brandybuck was causing trouble, calling it innocent pranks. You were never a victim of one of their jokes but you had seen few of the hobbits who were and it was never a nice image.

You liked to think that one of the reasons that their jokes weren’t directed at you was that Pippin reciprocated your unvoiced, shy affection. But nothing in his approach towards you had never told you that he might be treating you different than a friend and so you never uttered a word. You were afraid that once said, it would change your relation to an awkward one and you couldn’t bear it. He was one of you dearest friends.

A fearful shriek snapped you out of your thoughts and you blinked few times, doing your very best to hold back the giggle that was bubbling in your chest. It was an amusing view – Pippin was caught red-handed and on top of that he was literally red-handed. He was still holding the cherries in a tight grasp.

“Took! You again! How many times do I need to bother myself with your mischief?”

“Sir, I am very sorry, I did not intent to steal those!” Pippin called defensively, looking at the fruits he was keeping in his hands.

The owner shook his head and rested his hands on his hips.

“And what exactly was your intention then, may I ask?”

“I-I,” Pippin stuttered, turning a deep shade of red as he gazed over. When his eyes landed on you, he swallowed hardly, “I cannot tell, it’s a secret.”

“A secret! Huh!” the owner scoffed, shaking his head again, “Now, mister Took, if you do not your secret to be known, because, do believe me, I think I know what causes you to play so many pranks on me lately, I have a proposition for you. Are you listening?”

“Yes, sir, I am.”

“You will come to help me here every day for a week.”

“A week?” Pippin whined miserably, his shameful eyes almost pleading with the owner.

“Yes, a week. You do not want me to announce why you like those cherries so much, right?”

“Aye, sir.”

“Good, then. I will see you tomorrow at six in the morning.”

“Thank you,” Pippin mumbled and you heard few cackles around you. The show had been watched by quite an audience yet when they realized it was over, everyone returned to their things.

Your eyes locked with Pippin’s again and you waved shortly as a greeting, beckoning him to come to you with a tilt of your head. He disposed fruits from his grasp into his constant companion, Merry’s hands and after the latter nudged him few times with a wide grin on his face, Pippin slowly approached you.

You had just put the herbs you bought into your basket, thanking the seller and wishing him a good day.

“Y/N, how nice to see you,” Pippin muttered when you glanced at him, trying to hide your smile. You felt the butterflies in your stomach flattering as he smiled back at you, although his cheeks still remained tainted with red.

“Are you fine? That owner gave you quite a lecture,” you said softly and his face dropped a little. He answered after clearing his throat.

“Yes, but it wasn’t as bad as it usually is when someone catches me or Merry. I am used to it, really.”

“Oh, I see. Still, I’m sorry you have to wake up so early.”

“Do you need some help with that basket?” he asked, changing the topic and pointing at said object. You eagerly nodded.

“Yes, thank you,” carefully, Pippin took the basket from you and the two of you started to walk towards your home.

For a while, there was a silence, not uncomfortable one, it was never uncomfortable with Pippin. It was still too loud to talk properly, so you just exchanged few smiles until you stepped on a path leading to your hole.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead, Y/N.”

“What secret were you talking about back there?”

“Oh, it’s a secret therefore I cannot tell you,” he answered teasingly, sending you a wink and you rolled your eyes. Of course he would answer that way, what were you expecting?

“Aright, then, why do you like cherries so much?” you tried again, gaining a chuckle from him.

“It’s a part of that secret, I’m afraid.”

“You have many secrets lately, Pippin,” you teased, stopping when you reached a wicket in front of you home, “I was wondering, however, is there anything secretive you are up to this evening?”

“No, I don’t think so. Why?” he knitted his brows a little, yet his eyes were gleaming bright and you got lost in them for a moment before you cleared your throat and gathered all the courage you had in you.

“I was hoping that you could join me for a walk, maybe?” your voice was barely louder than a whisper but Pippin sure heard you as his mouth fell agape. He seemed to be shocked by your question and you felt a shot of panic rushing through you.

“I would love to, Y/N!” he said after what seemed to be eternity and you beamed, unable to contain your happiness. You didn’t expect him to agree so eagerly and Pippin was now grinning widely at you.

You reached for your basket and he cautiously handed it to you.

“Is seven fine? I will wait right here.”

“Yes, seven is very good,” you said as you opened the wicket and stepped on the small stone steps, which lead to your front door.

“Oh, and Y/N?”

“Yes?” you looked over your shoulder, with your hand on the handle and your eyes met with Pippin’s shining yet shy ones.

“I am so happy that I was caught.”

“I’m happy too, Pippin. But you still need to tell me why those cherries are so important.”

“I will, promise!” he assured before he rushed to wherever he had to be next and you closed the door behind you, letting your thoughts wander freely. Why cherries meant so much? Maybe if you were persistent enough he would tell you tonight?

You sighed contently, joyful that it was finally happening. That you would go on a date with a hobbit you were in love with and who apparently was fond of you, too.

The mystery of cherries could wait a bit longer.

Later that evening, however, when Pippin walked you back to your home, that secret was revealed. In a soft whisper, when he was leaning in to brush his lips against yours, Pippin confessed that it was all because your lips were red as cherries and he could not get them out of his mind.

Apparently, they tasted very much as cherries, too, because Pippin had a hard time to tear away from them.


End file.
